Amor De Invierno
by NekiiChan
Summary: [Nota: No tengo idea si esta bien puesta la zona pero bueno, no hay zona "miscelaneo 100%" lamento las molestias ocasionadas.] "Solo quiero que puedas comprender lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que te quiero...¿no me olvides, si?"


_El brillo de las hadas va a llegar  
>En el invierno llegan con la nieve<em>

_Y sin tener nada mejor que hacer,  
>Con un beso tu sonriente foto marqué<em>

"Por alguna razón, esa sonrisa que alguna vez me cautivo, sigue en mi memoria, a pesar de que ahora este recuerdo se haya vuelto recordarla"

_Ya no podremos ver  
>Las películas que queríamos<br>Ya juntos nunca más...  
>Pero siento que aun sigues aquí<em>

"Nuestros planes se arruinaron, por las circunstancias que solo nosotros sabemos, tantas cosas quería que hiciéramos juntos… ¿Qué drástico cambio, cierto? ¿No lo crees así?"

_Incluso mis amigos  
>Me han dicho que te extrañan<br>Pero eso jamás hará  
>Que un día tu regreses junto a mi<em>

"Sigo teniendo ese deseo de volver a tenerte a mi lado, para poder por un momento olvidar todo lo que me rodea, todo ese mal que intenta atraparme cada día mas y más…pero no estás aquí…¿me siento que cada vez me consumen más?"

_Te deseo tanto amor  
>Y quisiera estar junto a ti<br>Mil besos te daría entre la nieve  
>Hasta ese día en que<br>Pronto volveremos a encontrarnos  
>No importa donde estés, ho baby<br>Aun así te sigo amando  
>De mi mente no te olvidaré<em>

"Te recuerdo a cada momento, a cada minuto. Recuerdo todo lo que hacíamos juntos y el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, lo hermoso que era el amar y el amarnos uno al otro… ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué siento que esto fue solamente un sueño?"

_Desde el momento en el que descubrí  
>Lo dolorosa que es la soledad,<br>He comprendido que mis sentimientos  
>Hacia ti nunca podrían desvanecer.<em>

"Es inútil, me doy cuenta que aunque pase el tiempo y si paso tiempo sin estar contigo…aunque anhelé tanto el poder estar contigo…sé que cada vez que lo pienso…es una fantasía que se quedara en eso, una fantasía…una mentira, que tal vez me da un poco de fuerzas para seguir a pesar de que mi corazón y alma ya no dan más…"

_Ahora sé que la...  
>Verdadera forma de amar<br>No se puede fingir  
>Ya olvidé cuántas veces traté<em>

_El camino que tomé  
>Tu dulce voz y sueños<br>Nunca más los podré borrar  
>No importa cuánto pase el tiempo.<em>

"¿Lo puedes entender? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo cuanto que te amo y que no puedo decírtelo? ¿Tienes idea del miedo que tengo? ¿El hecho de que simplemente te estas alejando de mí? ¿Qué estas dejándome sola? ¿Qué ya no te siento como antes? ¿Cercano? ¿Qué no siento tu calor?"

_Yo por siempre te amaré  
>En mi mente siempre estarán<br>Tus besos, y tu cuerpo dándome calor.  
>Fuiste mi primer amor<br>Y no me arrepiento de tenerte  
>Mi corazón palpita fuerte<br>Otra vez quisiera verte  
>Soñare contigo otra vez<em>

"¡Entiéndelo! ¡Te Amare aunque ya no estés o simplemente me dejes de lado! ¡porque fuiste todo para mí y eres importante a pesar de todo! ¡Te Amo! ¿Recuérdalo, si? Por favor…no lo olvides…"

_Esta gran herida  
>No se cerrará<br>Ven por mí, ahora  
>Aquí estoy<em>

_Ho, baby_

_Estos sentimientos  
>Nunca morirán, Sé<br>Que vivo estoy  
>Porque te espero a ti<br>Ven amor!_

"Siento que mis fuerzas de agotan, mi dolor es triste y agudo… mi corazón está rindiéndose al dolor y a la soledad…¿servirá de algo llorar ahora? ¿servirá de algo derramar lágrimas por algo que murió desde el principio?...Tal vez no…"

_Te deseo tanto amor  
>Y quisiera estar junto a ti<br>Mil besos te daría entre la nieve  
>Hasta ese día en que<br>Pronto volveremos a encontrarnos  
>No importa donde estés, ho baby<br>Aun así te sigo amando  
>Porque fuiste mi primer amor<em>

"Solo se que te puedo amar, que te amare sin importar el camino que tomes, sin importar si confías o no en mí, no me importa que hayas ocultado cosas de mí, no te preocupes no estoy molesta, aunque duele mucho saber que tal vez dejaste de confiar en mi hace mucho…aunque nunca supe que hice para que no confiaras en mí nunca más…pero…quiero que sepas….que siempre estar e a tu lado, siempre…no importa lo que pase conmigo, estaré a tu lado, tal vez no lo veas, pero siempre cuidare de ti aunque no tenga que hacerlo directamente… gracias por haberme dado algo que nunca recibí…algo tan hermoso que quedo guardado en mi corazón…Te amo…

Eres la persona que más amo y quiero en este mundo, sin mencionar que eres…

Mi primer amor y el único que siempre será el que valga para mi…

¿No lo olvides, si?..."

**[*]** Cancion : Winter Love - Amor de Invierno


End file.
